This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are collaborating with the JEOL software specialists to develop automated single particle data collection software to be used in the new generation of JEOL electron microscopes, including the JEM3200 and JEM2100 microscopes. We expect that this type of industrial collaboration will yield production software which will have a high impact in the field of cryo-EM.